Pokemon XY: Mirror Adventures
by MarioMover
Summary: What happened to the mirror counterparts of our heroes after XY037? Well, here, let's dive in to the lives of Mirror Ash and co.! (Rated T to be safe.) (Contains Amour/Mirramourshipping.)
1. Welcome to Mirror Kalos

_Pokemon XY: Mirror Adventures_

After a lot of time thinking, I have _fiiiiiinally_ decided to start here with something! What happened to the Mirror World in XY037? What happened with the heroes' mirrored counterparts after the story? Is the story over?! No, it's not! I'm here to expand on the story, and _possibly_ throwing in a surprise! (I mean, we're talking about alternate dimensions, there's limitless possibilities here.) I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. Without further ado, let's enter the mirror world of Kalos!

The two portals were starting to drift apart, and Ash knew he had to get to the other side and back to his friends. He couldn't be trapped in some alternate reality, he wouldn't let that happen. As he realized that the mirrors were a decent distance apart, the young boy thought hard. Very, very hard. After a few moments, he grabbed his buddy Pikachu off of his shoulders and jumped. He nearly made it, but just then...

"Ash!" Serena gasped. His foot had touched the ground, and he started to slip, soon falling towards his doom. If it weren't for Serena reaching her hand out towards the falling boy, he probably would have disappeared in to nothingness. Clemont and Bonnie helped the girl pull her friend back up. The alternate world was drifting away, with no return anytime soon. The mirror world waved good-bye to Ash, and the mirror returned to normal, sealing the passage between dimensions. Ash told everyone what he had experienced there, going in to a bit of detail explaining the alternate versions of his friends. Clemont and Serena were shocked to an extent, but Bonnie didn't seem to care all that much, though she did seem a bit interested.

Behind the mirror, the _other_ Ash was almost crying... _again_. Serena was visibly tempted to tease the boy, but she knew she'd be upset too, so she couldn't do anything about it.

"You okay, Ash?" she asked. _No need to ask that question,_ she thought to herself. _He's obviously_ not _alright...that little crybaby._

"..." Ash didn't respond.

 _I didn't think he'd be_ THAT _upset about the other him leaving...poor kid...gah!_ She mentally stormed off and continued to try and get Ash to talk. He finally said something.

"He's...gone.." he whined sadly. He seemed to look up to this new Ash. And he only knew him for a little while, but he had grown attached.

After a while of just sitting around, while Ash thought about what happened and Serena struggled to hold back from teasing the raven-haired boy (Not neccessarily the easiest thing to do, at least for her.), the group started to walk away from the cave and on towards their next adventure. What will happen next, as the journey continues!

 _Thanks for reading my first fic! :D I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to get Ch. 2 out tomorrow, if possible. I spent ~3hrs (way too much time, IMO) on this sucker, so I hope you enjoy this short beginning, more to come!_

 _-MarioMover_


	2. Making Progress

_Chapter 2? Why not? :D I aplogize for the very, very small chapter 1. Seems more like a preview, in my opinion. On the bright side, I hope to make longer chapters (though it's kinda hard to do in Wordpad .)_

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter of_ Pokemon XY: Mirror Adventures _!_

On the road once again, Ash and his friends decided to stop for a bit.

"How long have we been walking for?" Serena complained. "It feels like it's been hours!"

"Serena, it's only been thirty minutes," Clemont informed her. "There's no need to keep asking, you asked only five minutes ago." Serena sighed, knowing that the trip ahead was not going to be as nice as she thought it would be.

Clemont prepared some food for lunch, and Pikachu and Dedenne played with each other for a little while. Ash decided to take Serena on in a battle once again, and Serena only shrugged it off and laughed a bit. _He wants to challenge me? Is he crazy?_ But something seemed very off to her. Ash seemed...confident. He seemed to feel like...he was going to win! Serena became outraged at the boy. _He thinks he can beat me in a battle?! What has gotten IN to him?!_ The thought of losing was devastating, and she only wanted to battle harder.

"Alright, you're on!" she cried to Ash. "Go, Fennekin!" A small little fox appeared on the battlefield, out of it's Poke Ball.

"Alright, Froakie, come on out!" Ash too sent out his Pokemon. He was ready for a battle.

"Ash, you feeling alright?" Serena asked the trainer. "You seem a little too confident for this battle. Or are you just afraid of losing to me even more?!" Rage started to control her. She started to tremble with anger. The fact that this boy actually had the courage to battle was startling, and she knew she would win...but this wouldn't be an easy win, for sure.

Clemont, once again, took place as referee of the match.

"This match will be a one-on-one battle, no substitutions!" he explained. "The first Pokemon to knock out the other will be deemed winner!"

Ash and Serena got ready, Ash's face being as serious as anyone had ever seen. Some may argue he was more serious than Ash from the real world. Serena was furious. She knew she would win - she just knew it!

"Battle..."

"BEGIN!"

"Alright, Froakie, Bubble!" The little blue Pokemon fired a jet of bubbles towards the opposing Fennekin. Serena knew she had to tell Fennekin to dodge, but she had little time to react. Instead, the Bubble hit Fennekin directly and the Pokemon took massive damage.

"Woah, that was a fierce blow," Clemont remarked. "You're lucky it's still ready to battle, Serena."

"Don't get me started, Clemont!" she retorted angrily. Not only was she losing to a "crybaby", the referee was making comments on her battle style. _Great, just what I needed,_ she grumbled to herself. "Ash Ketchum, I'm not going to lose this match!"

Ash responded to this by increasing his confidence level. He turned his hat backwards and had Froakie use some odd moves.

"Froakie, Double Team!" he ordered his Pokemon. Soon, multiple illusions of the frog appeared everywhere. "Now use Bubble up in to the sky, with no direct target!" Soon, it started raining...or, what seemed like rain. Not only did Fennekin have to deal with water pouring down on to it (which hurt it already), it had to figure out which Froakie was the real one WHILE the water concealed the illusions.

"Fennekin, Flamethrower!" Serena ordered her Pokemon. The water eliminated the fire, and Serena was left with nothing.

"Water Pulse!" The Froakies all fired illusion Water Pulses at the poor Fennekin.

 _Oh no!_ Serena told herself. _He's got me cornered! I've got a last-ditch effort, but I can't guarantee it will work..._ "Fennekin...Scratch!"

Fennekin constantly swiped at all of the attacks coming its way. After attacking multiple times there was only one left...the real one.

"Fennekin, dodge it!"

"Fenn!" the Pokemon responded, avoiding the Water Pulse. The Bubble wore off, and the weather was clear once again. "Alright, Fennekin, Flamethrower one more time!"

"Froakie, quick! Move out of the way!" Ash ordered his Pokemon. It was too late - the Fennekin's Flamethrower had hit Froakie and it hit the dust.

"Froakie is unable to battle, that means that Serena is th-" Clemont paused. Serena, who was about to claim victory once again, was even angrier. Froakie had managed to get up and fight once again!

"WHAT?!" she loudly exclaimed. "He was down, fair and square!"

"But he's still able to fight, so Ash isn't disqualified," Clemont responded. "Battle...resume!"

"Froakie, Water Pulse, one more time!"

"Fennekin, Flamethrower, let's go!"

As Flamethrower and Water Pulse collided, there was a spectacular display of colors, while the two attacks were fighting over who got priority. In the end, Water Pulse had destroyed the Flamethrower and hit the Fennekin. The fox was knocked back pretty far, and it was down and out.

"Fennekin is unable to battle, that means that Froakie is the winner! The victory goes to Ash!"

"Yeah, great job, Froakie!" he praised his Pokemon. "You deserve a good rest, return." A red beam came out of the ball and the Froakie disappeared.

Serena was silent. She was furious. She lost to little crybaby Ash! How could she not be upset?

"Wow, great job Ash!" Clemont exclaimed. "You did really well!"

"Thanks, Clemont," Ash responded. "You did pretty good too, Serena."

Silence. Nothing. She was speechless with anger. How could she lose?!

"Your Pokemon are pretty beat up, we should get them to the nearest Pokemon Center," Clemont told Ash and Serena. "Let's go."

And with that, Ash and friends set off to the Pokemon Center. After finally beating Serena in a battle, things are starting to change for Mirror Ash. What will happen next? Find out, as the journey continues!

 _Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I hope it's a bit longer, and I'm sorry about the short first chapter. I hope this satisifies! Try to expect #3 before the end of the weekend. I hope you enjoyed, and please review. It helps tremendously so I can become a better writer. Thank you for your support and have a good rest of the day/morning/night!_

 _-MarioMover_


	3. Contained Feelings

_I'm not dead! Don't worry! I've just had my time consumed by school and Pokémon XY: Dimensional Darkness. That story is almost done, so when that's done I'll focus on this one a bit more._

 _And without further ado: Chapter 3 of Pokémon XY: Mirror Adventures!_

"C'mon, Serena," Clemont told her. "Cheer up. It's not helping anyone to be in this bad of a mood."

"Hmph," was all she said. _It's not helping_ _ **me**_ _that Ash won!_

"I'm sorry for winning," Ash replied. "I mean, I didn't mean to upset you..."

"Cut it out, Ash!" Serena yelled at him.

"Y-y-yes, ma'am..." he replied. He seemed scared of Serena.

"Hey, Ash," Clemont nudged his friend. "Come over here with me."

"Okay," he replied.

"Bonnie, keep an eye on Serena," Clemont whispered to his little sister.

"Yes, big brother-dear!" she replied happily.

"I can take care of my _self_ , thank you very much!" Serena retorted, offended that Clemont thought she was stupid or something. "Fine, whatever, just make it quick, you two."

"Yes, Serena," sighed the raven-haired trainer, who was petting his Pikachu.

The two trainers walked off, where they knew Serena couldn't hear or find them.

"Ash, you need to stand up for yourself! You can't let Serena boss you around like that!" Clemont informed him. "If you don't, she'll just keep doing it!"

"I know, b-b-but..." he started to cry. "...she scares me, Clemont. She scares me too much..."

"Ash, she may scare you, but if you _let_ her scare you, it'll get worse. You have to say something! You have to be confident! Speaking of, what pumped you up so much in that battle?"

"I guess it was seeing the way that other Ash battled..." he replied.

 _*...Meanwhile…*_

 _Maybe that Ash isn't so bad…_ Serena thought to herself. _He may be a crybaby, but he's a cute crybaby...why am I thinking about this?! Why are these thoughts coming to mind?! Maybe…maybe… no, no! I'm not in love with him...am I? ….Hahahaha! What am I saying? Of course I'm not in love with him! That'd be stupid!_

"Serena!" Ash called, his voice a bit stronger than before. "We're back!"

"What took you so long?!" she boomed at Ash. The trainer was holding back tears, he was trying as hard as he could… _I can't let Serena get to me like this…_

"Long?! What are you talking about?! It's only been five minutes, you idiot!" Ash was raging. Serena was shocked.

"What...did...you...say…?" Serena was fuming, ready to punch him in the face.

"That's right, I called you an idiot! And what are _you_ gonna do about it?!"

" _You'll regret this!"_ The girl untied her hair in the back, letting it flow.

"Why is she doing that?" Clemont asked himself quietly. Then he realized – she was going to use her long hair as a weapon against Ash.

"Froakie, I choose you!" Ash cried, reaching for his pocket. He threw out a Poké Ball and his little Pokémon appeared right before his eyes.

"Bubble! Now!" he commanded.

"Froa?" the frog looked at it's trainer, confused. It didn't have a target Pokémon to attack…

"Ugh…not a Pokémon, Froakie! Serena! Attack Serena!"

"Froa…Frooaakie!" A blast of water flew towards Serena's face, covering her and her hair in water.

"Ash motherfu*king Ketchum!" Serena was _pissed_.

"Uh...guys? Guys? Guys!" Clemont tried interrupting, but he couldn't do anything.

"I'm _done_ with you stupid people!" Serena stomped, grabbing her things and running away.

"Serena!" Bonnie cried, but it was too late. She was too far to turn back now.

Ash fell in silence. Down to the ground. He started to cry.

 _Not now, Ash…_ Clemont sighed, looking at his friend. "What happened, Ash?"

"I don't know...what has gotten in to me…I've hurt Serena. She's gone now. I just…let all the rage build up with no way to let it out…I guess I couldn't stand watching her make fun of me any longer..."

"Ash! I'm sure Serena's fine, she's a tough girl, after all." Clemont comforted him. "This'll all be over by tomorrow. Serena will come back, I know it. She wouldn't just leave like that."

Meanwhile, Serena was running. Faster and faster, she wouldn't slow down. After running for about fifteen minutes, she sat down on the ground, opening her backpack up.

 _"_ I couldn't keep my feelings inside for as long as I did...because this happened." She opened up a small box revealing a few Poké Puffs, and ate one.

"I just...am I doing something wrong?" she let the water flow out of her blue eyes. "What could I possibly be doing that would build so much anger inside him? Am I...too harsh on him?"

She sniffled, and let the tears roll. "I am. I am too harsh on him...I know. I'll show him. I'll come back, look cuter, be stronger, and impress Ash…that's what I have to do."


	4. The Effect of Absence

_I'm back guys! And, of course, I decided to update all of my stories, from oldest to newest, meaning Sword Art Online: XYZ will likely not receive an update until towards the end of the summer, if at all this summer. Look forward to updates for Pokémon GO: Field Test and Pokémon XY: Dimensional Darkness in the coming months!_

 _For now, let's get into Pokémon XY: Mirror Adventures, chapter 4!_

Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie continued their trek on the road. With Serena still absent from the party, a cloud of worry hung over the group of adventurers, and that cloud rained regret all over Ash.

The temporary loss of Serena was taking a toll on the poor trainer. For one, he knew that he was the direct cause of the problem. It was _his_ yelling, _his_ battling, that influenced Serena's decision. And while he did admittedly enjoy not being teased or insulted every two minutes, he still missed her. No matter what she did to him, to his Pokémon, or his heart, and even though he wouldn't admit it, he wanted her back. The group felt…empty, and quiet without her.

"Ash, are you doing alright?" Clemont asked the boy, who had grown so deep into his thoughts that his internal emotions started to become external. A few tears had starting flowing, and Clemont was quick to notice them.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Ash responded, doing his best to straighten up.

 _That other Ash has done wonders to this kid,_ Clemont thought. _Never in my life did I think that I'd see Ash be able to cope with his emotions this much._

The three walked on in silence. There was little to say, and the idea of being down a person was still finishing processing for everyone. Of course, this event took its toll the most on Serena.

Surrounded by absolute loneliness, Serena continued to reflect on her entire journey up to this point. But even then, she realized that there was nothing she could do to change what she had already done. That all her past actions were going to haunt her forever. Upon coming to this conclusion, she set up camp right in the forest. As she did this, she made note of the time – 6:43 PM – and sighed.

"Still at least two more hours until dark." At this point, she just sat down in silence and thought to herself for a while.

The girl dozed off just thirty minutes later. But even her dreams were not safe from the looming thought of the trainer she abandoned.

A few hours passed, and Serena jolted awake. It was approaching midnight, and it had started to get cold. She went to summon Fennekin, only to stop herself. She didn't want anyone or anything to see her in her current state.

She crawled into her tent and tried to go back to sleep, but instead ended up staying awake. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get her mind to ease, and this only led to anger.

And as this anger grew, she quickly exited her tent and took it down. She packed all of her stuff up and ran.

In her heart, she knew, that as much of a crybaby, pain in the ass as he was, that she wasn't the same without Ash Ketchum by her side.


End file.
